


Victory

by eirenical (chibi1723)



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Three Musketeers (1993)
Genre: Fun, LiveJournal Meme, M/M, Multi, Wordcount: 100-1.000, drunken antics, implied polyamorous relationships, offscreen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/pseuds/eirenical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos lunged for D'Artagnon as the lad tripped over what appeared to be his own feet and went flying towards the table.  Unfortunately, D'Artagnon wasn't the only one to have imbibed more than might be considered prudent, and Porthos missed.  Dramatically.  Not only did he fail to save D'Artagnon from his ignominious fall, but he managed to get tangled up with the boy as he fell and, well… the table ended up the latest in their list of casualties for the night.  Fortunately, they were both too drunk to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet started out life as an [LJ prompt meme](http://rchan.livejournal.com/234399.html?thread=494495#t494495). Just a little bit of fun. With porny-ness promised at a later date. ^_^
> 
> Thanks, zoi_no_miko!
> 
>   
>    
>  **  
>  _Victory_   
>  **   
> 

Porthos lunged for D'Artagnon as the lad tripped over what appeared to be his own feet and went flying towards the table. Unfortunately, D'Artagnon wasn't the only one to have imbibed more than might be considered prudent, and Porthos missed. Dramatically. Not only did he fail to save D'Artagnon from his ignominious fall, but he managed to get tangled up with the boy as he fell and, well… the table ended up the latest in their list of casualties for the night. Fortunately, they were both too drunk to care.

After enjoying a good laugh at their predicament and calling for another round for themselves and the rest of the house, Porthos helped D'Artagnon to his feet and got him resettled at a nearby table. Before he could move too far away, D'Artagnon lurched over and grabbed his arm to pull him back. Once he had Porthos close enough to whisper into his ear, he said, quite loudly and distinctly considering his proximity to said ear, "Where are Athos and Aramis? They're missing all the fun!"

Porthos shook his head and laughed, clapped the boy on the shoulder and said, "Don't you worry your pretty little head over it, D'Artagnon. Athos and Aramis are having their own fun. You'll see them both in the morning probably less the worse for wear than you'll be."

"But… what about 'All for one and one for all'? We should be celebrating together!" was D'Artagnon's reply.

The boy was persistent. Porthos had to give him that. And time was, after a drink or twenty and a barmaid or three, Porthos would have climbed the tavern stairs to the hayloft and joined Athos and Aramis in their fun -- one for all and all for one, indeed. But, today… today was different. They'd almost lost Aramis to the Cardinal's cruel bullet today and Athos needed that one on one reassurance more than Porthos did. Besides… someone had to look after the kid and something told Porthos that D'Artagnon wasn't ready for that kind of fun… yet.

But as the lad tipped over, his soused head too heavy for him to hold or so it seemed, to rest against Porthos' shoulder, he couldn't help but smile fondly at him. Not yet, but someday… someday. And what a celebration _that_ would be!


End file.
